Never Tell A Guy You Love Them In A Lounge Room
by Ichigo
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru is having one of their usuall fights. Or is it? FINISHED


Never Tell a Guy You Love Them in a Lounge Room   
  
  
  


The most interesting day of my life.  
  
It all started when I was sitting down playing the new Sailor V Game. I had on my new sun dress that I had bought at the mall the other day. It was a light blue with little yellow crescent moons and stars on it. But I was just about to win the game when the familiar annoying voice made it's way to my ears, "Hey Odango Atama!" I tried to ignore him and concentrate on the game. But he walked over to where I was sitting and sat down next to me. I glanced at him and saw he was leaning back against a game and looking off into space with a small smile on his lips. I grinned at him but quickly looked back at my game. I'll never let him know about this insane crush I have on him. He'd laugh his head off about it forever! But I couldn't help but wonder what he was doing over here. He was just sitting there! I tried to concentrate on my game again but it was almost impossible with him there.  
  
"Why are you sitting there?" I asked through gritted teeth.  
  
He looked at me and smiled at me. "Last I checked it was a free country." He leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear, "Do I distract you, Usako?" I shivered as I felt his hot breath move across my skin. After I got over my shock I glared at him.  
  
"You can dream Mamo-chan....You can dream." I smiled sweetly at him before getting up. The game was lost since I was too shocked to notice or even care when the small Sailor V got shot by the energy blast. He grabbed my wrist and frowned. I turned to face him again with a sigh, "What is it Ma-" But he cut me off.  
  
"What did you call me?" He was looking at me skeptically.  
  
I smirked, "I called you Mamo-chan." I leaned down to him like he had to me and whispered in his ear, "Does that excite you...Mamo-chan?" When I pulled back I only saw a glimpse of his shocked expression before he schooled his features.  
  
He stood up and towered over me. "As a matter of fact," He pulled on my wrist and encircled his other arm around my waist. He leaned down as if about to kiss me and said, "It does." My heart was beating a mile a minute but I would never let him know that. But to my utter relief (or was it dismay?) he pulled back just as our lips barely brushed. It wasn't a kiss. It wasn't even a touch. It was like bumping into a stranger on the street. A brush past them kind of thing. But none the less it sent my heart into over time. I gasped and looked in his eyes. I saw mocking and amusement and confusion. I glared at him and pushed him away from me. But he didn't budge.  
  
"What is your problem Mamoru? Let go of me." He had a confused look before loosening his grip on me. But he didn't let go. I mumbled a couple rather colorful words under my breath as I shoved on him hard to get out of his grasp. He let go but I ended up loosing my balance and I fell against a game across from him.  
  
There must have been something sharp sticking out of the controle bored becuase the next thing I felt was an intense pain in my uper right thigh. I hissed through my teeth and winced at the sudden pain. "What did you do?" I looked up to find Mamoru looking at me with concern. Yeah right. Why the hell is he concerned for me?  
  
"I Didn't do anything! You wouldn't let go and I fell into this...this thing!" I growled out. I saw Motoki come up from the corner of my eye.  
  
"Usagi! What happened? Your dress is torn!" He exclaimed.  
  
I looked down and sure enough right where I felt the pain I had a rip in my dress. I groand and answered. "I Fell against that thing and it bit me!"  
  
Motoki laughed at how I refered to what happend but ushered me to the back lounge room with a first aid kit. "Here. I would help but it's packed today! Plus I gotta patch up that spot that 'bit you' so no one else gets 'bit'." He said. He looked at Mamoru and added, "If you can keep your hormones in check, why don't you help her?"  
  
He blushed. He acually blushed!  
  
I laughed at him as Motoki walked out the door, closing it behind him. "What are you laughing at?" He smirked.  
  
"You." I said flattly. He rolled his eyes, "Now give me that so I can bandage my leg. Besides..." I looked at him pointly, "I don't trust you."  
  
He gave me an incredulous look, "What? What have I ever done to make you not trust me?!"  
  
I laughed, "Let's see, Should I bring out the list? This might take awhile."  
  
"Sure." He said and looked at me expectedly. I looked at him and noticed he was serious.  
  
"Honestly Mamoru! Your 'my sworn enemy'! What more reason do you want?" I asked trying to hide my blush.  
  
He grinned. "Thats not good enough. Haven't you ever heard the story of the Angels Lost Love?"  
  
I looked at him confused."No" I answered.  
  
"It tells a story of a demon and an angel falling in love. They were 'sworn enemies' too ya know." He smiled at me and leaned over. "But they loved each other."  
  
"Mamoru thats different." I said as I backed away with my head lowered.  
  
"Why?" I looked up at him and saw him frowning. Is he being serious? Why would it matter? He doesn't like me anyway so why does he care what I think of a stupid story?  
  
"Because you hate me remember? That kind of puts a damper on things dont you think?" I said and imidiately regreted it.  
  
"I don't hate you Usako." My eyes widened.  
  
"So how do you feel about me?" I asked trying hard to hide the hopefulness in my voice.  
  
"I like you. You a cool chick and fun to argue with. You make my day interesting." He said without missing a beat. I blushed and returned my gaze to the floor. I sat down and let him help me bandage my leg. "How do you feel about me?" He asked in return.  
  
"Well, Mamoru. How would you feel about someone that teased you constantly?" I asked as he rolled the gauze around my upper leg after putting ointment on the cut.  
  
He winced at that question. "So you hate me?"  
  
I smiled at him as he finished bandaging my leg, "Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome" He said a little distantly.  
  
"You would think so wouldn't you?" I said as I stood up again.  
  
"What?" He had completely forgotten the conversation!  
  
"I said, You would think I would hate you for teasing me all the time. Any normal person would...but. Then again I'm not exactly normal." I winked at him and walked to the door.  
  
"So you like me?" He asked stopping my exit.  
  
I turned around to face him, "No." I said seriously.  
  
He frowned again and his shoulders slumped noticeably. I decided to take a risk. Just this once.  
  
"I don't like you Mamoru. I love you." His head snapped up shocked at what I had revealed.  
  
"You l-love me?" He stuttered out. I laughed and nodded my head. He walked over to me and pulled me to him, crushing his lips to mine. I let out a surprised gasp. His kisses soon turned gentle and sweet. His tongue swept across my lower lip and I parted my mouth to allow him entrance. I felt on fire from all the new sensations running through my body. It wasn't like I had never been kissed before. I was 17 and have had a boyfriend before. But nothing had ever felt like this. As our need for air was stronger than the magnetism between our lips, we pulled apart. Both breathing heavy. "My God." He whispered. "I have waited too long to hear you say that. I love you Usako. Always and forever." I sighed and laid my head on his chest. I could hear his heart still beating rapidly. I giggled all of a sudden and Mamoru looked down at me , "What?"  
  
"Look around you Mamo-chan. Isn't this sooo romantic?" I asked sarcastically. He laughed and kissed me again.  
  
"It's not like I had time to make reservations to a fancy restaurant before my senses overloaded. If you want things to be romantic, never tell a guy you love them in a lounge room."He grinned. I rolled my eyes at him.  
  
"Mamo-chan?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Shut up and kiss me." After that there were no more words said for quite some time.  
  
AN~ I'm on a roll! Another fic finished! Feed back please! ^_^ And if you thought it sucked it's probably b/c I wrote this at 1:13 am but I though it was cute! I thought of being clishe and writing a story where they were locked in a broom closet by Motoki, for fun, but this popped out instead. Hope you liked it!


End file.
